Modern multimode mobile devices allow an end-user the flexibility to connect with multiple, differently configured networks using a single device. In such devices, however, a trade-off may exist between device complexity and performance. It may therefore be advantageous to optimize the allocation of device resources in scenarios where a degradation in performance may be perceived by an end-user.